


Peter Parker Connects to Everyone

by loveyall3000



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyall3000/pseuds/loveyall3000
Summary: "We are just hearing now that Queen's beloved Spider-Man has been killed in a fire at a local preschool. Medics recovered the body, protecting 1-year-old Adam, who apart from mild smoke inhalation has suffered no injuries. Our thoughts go out to Spider-Man's friends and family, and we give a special, final, thank you to Spider-Man for helping our city."
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	1. MJ

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I write this while on shift at my work so it's not great.   
> Another fun fact: Some chapters will have more words than others, it's just whatever works with the story :)

MJ was sitting on her bed, sketching, waiting for Peter to come back. She let her mind wander, and her pencil moved across the page almost moving by itself. He had left 2 hours ago, promising to be back within an hour, but MJ wasn’t worried. 

She wasn’t an idiot, she knew Peter was Spider-Man. And she knew he couldn’t help helping the helpless. She continued sketching, the lines quickly turning into a fused man and spider. Eyes populated his face, with huge spider legs reaching out his back. 

“Honey! Come look at this!” 

And the serenity she had created was broken. MJ dragged herself off the bed towards her mother. She found her mother in the living room, staring at the news, but MJ ignored the TV. She didn’t listen to the news or like them as they were corrupt, biased and inaccurate. Using off-brand and unpopular information sites are often more accurate and reveal the actual truth with a neutral perspective. 

“What is it?”

“Look what happened! It’s so sad, I quite liked that Spider-Man…” MJ tuned out her words. Her eyes had finally settled on the TV, showing displays of Spider-Man’s past heroic acts. The title ‘Queen’s Spider Comes to a Fiery End’. 

MJ stiffened, watching the TV. Sure, she knew Peter was prone to accidents and villain attacks. But the fire was supposed to be quick. He would be back and they were going to go to see a movie. He should be back. But he won’t come back. Her heartbeat filled her ears, consuming her thoughts and ideas in a malevolent ocean wave. 

“Oh.” She promptly turned away towards the front door. She sat on the stool by it, staring at the goldish doorknob half a metre away. 

He would come back. 

He must come back. 

  
  


The first knock woke MJ up and she flew the short distance in time to open the door by the third knock. 

It wasn’t him. It wasn’t Peter. 


	2. Ned

Ned couldn’t breathe. It felt like he was drowning, the air just not quite able to get into his lungs. He knew one day this would happen, but it was too soon. 

His mother didn’t understand. She kept telling him he was ‘being dramatic’. He couldn’t explain it to her, as he had promised not to. His father didn’t say anything, but looked at Ned with watery eyes and a knowing expression. He had ever shown any sign of knowing before, but Ned could tell now. 

“Today a tragedy has struck the nation, if not the whole world, as our beloved…” Ned rushed to the kitchen and hit the radio, turning it off. He was too late, and the last words echoed around the room. 

“Spider-Man was announced dead.”

“Edward Leeds, what has gotten into you?” Ned cringed at his full name. “I know you love Spider-Man, but this is too far.” Ned wasn’t sure what to say. So he grabbed his phone, wallet and earphones and left out the front door. He only caught a few words while fumbling to get his ear phones in his ears. 

“I don’t understand why this is such a big deal..;”

“Sweetheart, I’m not sure. But I think it’s bigger than both of us know.”

The music filled his ears, his brain. He couldn’t tell the song, but it was a barricade of noise protecting him from his own thoughts. 

He got on the train not really thinking of a destination. The constant lull of the train soothed him as he stared blankly out the window. 

In his daze he heard a familiar stop get called, He automatically stepped out through the opening, freezing just outside the train doors. People pushed and muttered around him but he could only stand there frozen. It was Peter’s stop. The one they would meet to go to his apartment. 

Ned managed to step back before the doors closed, but he was just as frozen as before. He practically ran off the train at the next stop, taking comfort in the colder fresher air. He looked around recognising the stop. He knew where he needed to go. 

Walking to the apartment alone felt wrong. Peter was always by his side, chatting about Legos, movies, Spider-Man. Ned felt alone, so he went to the one person who might be able to understand what was going on. 

Standing outside the door, he began to regret his decision. It took him a minute to build up the courage to knock. But when he did, he only had to knock twice before his knuckles hit air. The door whipped open revealing MJ. Ned knew there would be a chance that MJ didn’t know about Peter, and he would spoil everything he worked so hard to keep but there was no one else. Unfortunately for her, she knew. 

She looked at him with her normal indifferent expression, but her red eyes and nose gave her away. They stared at each other blankly, barely moving. Ned saw MJ’s jaw tensing in her attempt to hide, but he could tell; he was doing the same thing. 

The long moment was broken when Ned let out a sob and launched onto MJ. She was ready for this, keeping the door open till he was safely away from its path. Ned was holding tight onto her, but she didn’t complain. Her expression had barely changed, but the tears now rolled freely down her cheeks. They stood in the embrace for a few seconds for a few minutes, taking comfort in the other’s company. 

“Michelle? Who is that at the door- oh sorry I’m interrupting. Don’t let me stop you two.” MJ lifted her head to look at her mother. Her red eyes and blank stare were a disturbing combination, even for those who knew MJ well. “Oh, honey are you okay?” 

MJ mustered up two words that every teenager knows. “I’m fine.” With that she (in a very un-MJ-y fashion) slung her arm over Neds shoulders and guided him towards her room. 

They sat together on her bed, mostly in silence, for the next 2 hours. It was getting dark when Ned’s phone rang. 

“Hi mom.”

“Where have you been?”

“At a friends’ place. I’ll go straight to school tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay. I tried to ring the Parker’s but they didn’t answer. Just say hi to May from me.”

Ned hung up, starting to clear his mind of its haze. He wiped his cheeks and eyes, trying to clear as streaks and tears as possible. He turned to MJ, who was now looking back at him. 

“Have you talked to May?

“I’ve met her, what, twice? I wasn’t even sure if she knew. Or if it was even appropriate.”  
“My mom said she tried contacting her, but she didn’t answer. I think we should go check on her.” MJ wiped her own face and put on a small reluctant smile.

“Let’s go then.”

MJ’s mom drove them to the station. She offered to take them the whole distance, but they couldn’t afford to let her find out the truth. Not even after everything. The journey was short and before long they were standing outside the apartment. Ned didn’t have the will to go in, but MJ knocked firmly and opened the door. 

“Ms Parker? May? Are you in there?” her voice was gentle, which Ned almost thought was impossible due to her indifferent behaviour. They were looking around the small apartment, but nothing looked different apart from a medium sized pile of tissues on the table. Ned got stuck on the photos of Peter displayed on the wall, only broken out of his trance by MJ. 

“I don’t think she’s here. I think she left for somewhere. Or more likely someone picked her up. Her keys are still here but her phone and wallet aren’t.”

“Who would come over to pick up M- Tony Stark.” MJ widened her eyes. “He must have gotten Happy to pick her up.”

“Do you think we could go there? I want to know what happened. And what’s going to happen.” 

Ned nodded. “I’m sure it’ll be okay if we do. It’ll be a 30 minute walk if that’s okay with you.”

MJ stood up and started walking towards the door. “Well then I guess we start walking.” 

“How does Peter do this constantly? We have seen 5 grown men piss in the street, 2 drug dealers and a mugger. Thank god he didn’t come over to us.” Ned was worriedly looking around, but MJ just smiled softly. 

“He was swinging you dumbass. And he’s normally the one to stop the muggers, though he would probably give them money anyway knowing him.” They chuckled, but it sobered up quickly as Stark Tower came into view. It only took them 22 minutes in their rush, but they were both sweating profusely despite the cold air. They glanced at each other, then continued together into the lobby through the rotating doors. 

The receptionist looked surprised to see 2 teenagers in the Stark Tower’s Lobby at 7:30pm on a Sunday night. 

“Hello.. you two. Are you looking for your parents?” Ned and MJ looked at eachother again and turned back to the lady, who’s name tag read ‘Ashley’. 

“No, not exactly.”

“We’re here to see Tony Stark.” MJ was straight to the point. Ashley, the receptionist, seemed confused. 

“We need to see him. Or the person we believe he is with, rather,” MJ clarified. 

“Oh, okay. Just wait right… here.” And Ashley pressed the large blue button clearly labelled ‘security’. 

“Really?” Ned had to agree with MJ, but fair enough. It’s not everyday you get teenagers asking for Tony Stark. Or maybe you got them everyday. “We can literally see you’re doing.”

The receptionist flashed an unsure smile and looked around nervously. MJ pulled Ned aside. 

“We need to figure out a way to get up there. May won’t answer her phone, but we’ll be fine once we get up there.” They started plotting, but were interrupted by a large hand clamping onto their shoulders. 

“Is this them Ashley?”


End file.
